Ostagar
Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds and watched for any signs of invasion by the barbarians today known as the Chasind Wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be by passed in order for the Wilders to reach the fertile lowlands of the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the Wilders to attack due to its naturally defensible position. Like most other Imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the First Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind Wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern nation of Ferelden, fell to ruin completely. It has remained unmanned for centuries, though most of the walls still stand, as does the tall Tower of Ishal, named after the great Archon that ordered its construction, and Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Imperium that created it. Battle for Ostagar Ostagar had been the staging ground for the armies of Fereldan against the Blight, before coming to fight the Darkspawn here the armies under King Cailan had defeated the Darkspawn twice prior and were preparing to fight a third and final battle against them. After The Warden underwent the Joining alongside Daveth and Ser Jory, it was time for the battle and the final strategies to be put into place. With orders from King Cailan, Alistair and The Warden were to light a beacon at the top of The Tower of Ishal which would signal Loghain and his troops to charge and rush the flanks of the Darkspawn already engaged with the King's forces. All did not go according to plan however as the Darkspawn seemingly anticipated this tactic and had already laid siege to the tower with a small force; the Grey Wardens were then forced to fight their way to the top and pit themselves against an Ogre before they could finally light the beacon. Upon the lighting of the beacon, Loghain ordered his forces to retreat, leaving the army in the valley beneath Ostagar to fend for themselves, and putting the armies into an extreme disadvantage as the current Darkspawn outnumbered the King's forces and the Grey Wardens were in too few number to be of a greater advantage. Because of Loghain's retreat, King Cailan was killed at the hands of an Ogre and Duncan was possibly killed as well and the army was wiped out. Shortly after, more Darkspawn stormed the tower and attacked both The Warden and Alistair, inflicting deadly wounds on both of them, before they were saved by Flemeth. Loghain went on to become the regent of Ferelden and framed the Grey Wardens for Cailan's death. Quests *Joining the Grey Wardens *The Hungry Deserter *Tainted Blood *The Grey Wardens' Cache *The Mabari Hound *Ser Garlen's Sword *After the Joining *The Tower of Ishal In the Korcari Wilds *The Missionary *Chasind Trail Signs *Last Will and Testament Items * , source: *Ser Garlen's Sword, source: Messenger "Pick" *Key to the Mages' Chest, source: The Hungry Deserter Ostagar Quartermaster Supplies *Small Grease Trap Plans, 1 10 50 *Acid Flask Recipe, 1 6 95 *Concentrated Venom Recipe, 79 34 *Lesser Injury Kit Recipe, 75 89 *Health Poultice Recipe, 75 89 *Large Claw Trap Plans, 13 80 *Backpack x2* before and one after The Joining, 57 50 "Other" Goods *Fire Bomb Recipe, 1 86 *Concentrated Deathroot Extract Recipe, 1 38 *Mild Sleeping Gas Trap Plans, 1 38 *Rock Salve Recipe, 1 32 *Mild Lure Plans, 1 20 *Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Recipe, 12 *Enchanter's Staff, 4 64 Experience There is an experience exploit in this town if you have not done any updates to your game. Enemies *Blight Wolf *Genlock *Genlock Necromancer, Elite *Hurlock *Hurlock Emissary, Elite *Hurlock General, Elite *Hurlock Strategist, Elite *Hurlock Strider, Elite *Hurlock Vanguard, Elite *Risen Ogre, Boss *Shambling Corpse *Shambling Skeleton *Shrieks See Also * Return to Ostagar * A King's Confidant Category:Fortresses Category:Locations Category:Origins locations Category:Ferelden